furryfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Megaplex
Megaplex es una convención furry organizada por primera vez en marzo de 2002 como la Pawpet Megaplex. Megaplex 7 tomó lugar entre el 28 y el 30 de marzo de 2008 en Jacksonville, Florida. La misión de Megaplex es ofrecer "una celebración de las artes y presentaciones interactivas, con un enfoque principal en los antropomorfos y la fantasíaMegaplex - Acerca de nosotros (del 23 de marzo de 2008, en inglés)". La programación se ha enfocado en el fursuiting, las marionetas, la improvización y otros tipos de presentación, incluyendo presentaciones musicales por Toxic Audio en 2003 y 2004, 4:2:Five en 2006 y Matthew Ebel en 2008. En 2005, auspició el Potpourri of Puppets, un evento de marionetas organizado en el área de Orlando. La asistencia llegó a un pico de 387 en 2005, pero bajó a 185 para 2007. La razones de esto fueron la mala programación de 2005, un decepcionante hotel en 2006, y una mudanza forzada a Jacksonville junto a un conflicto de horario con Furry Weekend Atlanta en 2007''Some Candid Comments on Megaplex, from the Chair, Carl Fox, (24 de diciembre de 2006)Goodbye, 2007...Hello, 2008!,Carl Fox, (7 de marzo de 2007). La convención se recuperó en 2008 con una asistencia de 255. Historia '''Pawpet Megaplex' (del 8 al 10 de marzo de 2002, 126 asistentes) fue el eemplazo al Furry Spring Break, que se realizó en 2001. FSB no pudo asegurar espacio de hotel para un sefunda convención en 2002, y cerró. En su lugar, se formó Pawpet Live Experiences, Inc. y realizó la primera Pawpet Megaplex en el Ramada Resort and Convention Center en Orlando, Florida. Pawpet Megaplex 2 (del 21 al 23 de marzo de 2003, 197 asistentes) se mudó al Sheraton Studio City Resort con tema de película, más cerca a Universal Studios Florida. La convención tuvo su primer invitado de honor, Susan Rankin. También fue el primer año de aparición de Toxic Audio. Megaplex 3 (del 19 al 21 de marzo de 2004, 357 asistentes) regresó al Sheraton Studio City, con el invitado de honor Trace Beaulieu, conocido por sus papeles en MST3K (Dr. Clayton Forrester, Crow T. Robot). El tema de la convención hizo énfasis en el hecho de que el nombre de la convención se podía abreviar como "MP3"; esto se vio en el material promocional, así como el arte del lugar y el libro de la convención. La convención dejo oficialmente el "Pawpet" de su nombre ese año; sin embargo, el sito web oficial siguió siendo ppmp.info. Megaplex 4 (del 11 al 16 de marzo de 2005, 387 asistentes) se mudó a una sede más grande en el Sheraton World Resort, justo al lado del parque temátco SeaWorld Orlando. El invitado de honor fue el titiritero profesional John Kennedy. Como parte de la convención, se auspició al Potpourri of Puppets de Orlando el domigo por la noche. El tema de la convención, teniendo en cuenta la mudanza y el hecho de que la avenida interestatal 4 pasa por Orlando, fue un "viaje de carretera". Megaplex 5 (del 17 al 19 de marzo de 2006, 257 asistentes) se realizó en el Sheraton World Resort. El quinto aniversario de la convención celebraba a las películas clase B de días pasados, dándole a MP5 el subtítulo "...The Horror!" (¡el horror!). Desafortunadamente, parte del horror fue el hotel, on el cual el personal y los asistentes tuvieron problemas. Brian Reynolds asistió como invitado de honor juntoa su esposa, Tracy. Megaplex 6 (del 2 al 4 de marzo de 2007, 185 asistentes) se realizó en el Wyndham Jacksonville Riverfront. La principal razón de la mudanza a Jacksonville fue el costo: los hoteles en Orlando y Tampa querían de dos a tres veces lo que Megaplex había pagado en el pasado, mientras que la oferta del Wyndham era más adecuada. La convención tuvo un tema de programa de concursos, y su invitado de honor fue Mike Kazaleh. Megaplex 7 (del 28 al 30 de marzo de 2008, 255 asistentes) regresó al Wyndham Jacksonville Riverfront. El tema (anunciadoo en las ceremonias de cierre de Megaplex 6) fue cómics, con héroes y villanos batallando representados por la mascota de la convención MegaPanther, y su archienemigo, Baron Von Redtail. Adam Wan fue el invitado honor, y el invitado especial musical fue Matthew Ebel, que también participó en el evento en vivo de Rocky Horror con el papel de Frank N Furter. Megaplex 8 se realizará entre el 24 y el 26 de Julio de 2009, marcando una diferencia a su tradicional programa de marzo (y, en cambio, permitir a Furry Weekend Atlanta moverse a marzo). La convención regresaría a Florida central, en el Radisson Worldgate Resort Orlando, cerca Kissimmee, Florida y a la entrada principal de Walt Disney World. La convención tendrá un tema de "mundo de juguetes", con un subtema de "Navidad en julio" y el invitado de honor será BigBlueFox. Clasificación Desde su origen como una "convención funny animal" que prometia "diversión buena y limpia"FUR: New Convention, de fur.conventions (6 de enero de 2002, en inglés), lo cual la convención ha reconocido como un error de relacionces públicas garrafal, Megaplex ha tenido una reputación puritana. Esto se ha reforzado por su clasificación PG-13, la cual se había extendido históricamente tanto a ventas como eventos (con la excepción de The Rocky Horror Picture Show desde 2006). En 2007, el presidente de la convención Carl Fox notó que, en ese momento, el personal de la convención sentía que la clasificación de los eventos de Megaplex era apropiada a la ubicación y audiencia de la convención, y era equivalente a la de Anthrocon en la mayoría de áreas. Sin embargo, para Megaplex 7 en 2008, la convención adoptó reglas similares a las de FWA para el Cubil de Comerciantes, permitiendo material para adultos si este no se muestra abiertamenteDocumento de políticas de Megaplex de 2008, Cubil de Comercientes (en inglés). También, algunas de las presentaciones tarde en las noches del viernes y el sábado tenían lenguaje y material más para adultos ,Rocky Horror entre ellas, marcando un cambio a la clasificación estricta a eventos. Personal y organización Pawpet Live Experiences, Inc. (PLEx) es una corporación clase C con ánimo lucro que opera fuera del estado de Florida''Pawpet Live Experiences'' Departamento de estado de Florida (en inglés). PLEx, Inc. se incorporó en enero de 2002, a sólo dos meses de iniciar Pawpet Megaplex 1, y tomó la ruta más rápida de incorporación bajo a los estatutos menos estrictos de lucro. La junta directiva dirige la convención en una base sin ánimo de lucro, y planea actualizar eventualmente su incorporación para reflejar esto oficialmente. La junta directiva de Megaplex la preside Randy "Yappy" Fox, que también actúa como representante de relaciones hoteleras y de registro y comunicaciones. El presidente original de la convención, Karl F. "Carl Fox" Meyers, dejó el puesto después de Megaplex 7, pero sigue siendo miembro de la junta. Los otros miembros de la junta directiva son: * John "K.P." Cole - Vicepresidente * Jim "Rasvar" Mogle - Tesorero * Karl F. Meyers - Miembro (otras funciones por definir) Miembros del personal que no son de la junta: * Dan Boatright - Director de programación * Patrick Dowden - Securidad * Genesis Whitmore - Cubil de Comercianres * Josh Strom - Sala de patrocinadores, evento de variedades * Brace Bear - Sala de patrocinadores * Jess Kiela - Director de srte, libro de la convención * Animecat - Coordinador de arte * Santa Fox - Coordinador de fursuits y marionetas, sitio web * Eagle Beagle - Audio/Video * STiTcH - Audio/Video * Salen_Storming - Juegos También hay unos miembros del personal que tienen una función específica, pero trabajan con los varios líderes de departamento si lo necesitan. La convención recluta activamente nuevos miembros a través de reuniones directas y abiertas o conversaciones en línea. Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial de Megaplex * Comunidad de Megaplex en LiveJournal